


The wonder of you

by RedRobots



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobots/pseuds/RedRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaon might be blind but he knows Vos is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wonder of you

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired after MTMTE 8, I love the headcanon about Kaon being blind and I do love some Vos/Kaon. This is also for a contest on DA with the theme ‘The wonder of you’ which I won!
> 
> Beta’ed by Freeskywarp and London

Kaon sat in Vos’ lap, his legs lay straight in front of him, barely touching the berth’s headboard as his hands clutched tightly onto the purple mech’s shoulder plates. Vos’ arms curled around the base of Kaon’s backstrut to keep the mech in place. He gave Kaon a light pat to tell him everything was ok.

The red mech reached up and traced Vos’ faceplates with his fingertips, making way down to Vos’ mouth guard. Aside from a few scratches the metal it was cool, smooth and welcoming. Kaon couldn’t see but he was sure Vos’ lips components should have been around the middle of the guard. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the cold panel, his glossa shyly darting out to lick at the small cluster of jagged scratches under his lips. Kaon’s hands slowly unwound from Vos’ shoulders and began to travel up to the purple mech’s neckcables, stroking and pressing each one individually like he was trying memorise them by heart. The cables felt rough under his fingertips; rough and hard but so inviting. 

He leaned over and began placing small kisses over the cables as his fingers dipped into the transformation seams and listened to Vos purr happily in his wake. The wires under the seams were soft and lighter compared to the exposed neckcables, the wires felt amazing as he swirled them around a finger. The purple mech groaned and rested his helm on Kaon’s shoulder plate which made the mech grin.

His fingers started their journey again; trailing over the chipped metal and patchy paint work to stop over Vos’ spark chamber. He couldn’t help but beam as he felt the purple mech’s spark pulse. “You feel so beautiful” he whispered. Vos hummed contently, noting how the red mech shone with joy. He pulled Kaon closer and moved his hand further up the mech’s back.

“Will you talk to me, Vos? It doesn’t have to be anything specific…” he added shyly, fingers moving down to toy with the sleek trigger on his waist. “I just want to listen to your voice.” 

Vos sat still, as he tried to decipher what Kaon was talking about. ‘Talk’. ‘Listen’.’Voice’. Were the only words he could pick out of Kaon’s babbling. The red mech slid his other fingers down to join the others, curling it around the trigger as he placed an audio over Vos’ beating spark.

Vos exhaled and cradled the blind mech in his arms, telling Kaon old folk stories his carrier once told him and though Kaon didn’t understand a single word he was happy. Happy that he could spend time with Vos like this, just the two of them, alone to do what they pleased. Vos was such a wonder to Kaon, he couldn’t see a thing but he could feel and what he felt was magnificent. To have and to hold someone like Vos was unbelievable and he was going to make the most of it.


End file.
